prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC01
is the debut episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 536th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins with a flashback of a young Haruno Haruka, who wants to be a princess, but a couple of boys taunt her, saying that dream will never come true. As she cries over the fact that she might not become one, a young boy named Kanata tells her that she can become a princess if she keeps holding on to that dream. Haruka becomes encouraged and says she will do her best. He then gives her a charm to help protect her dream. They introduce each other before Kanata mysteriously leaves. With that, the young Haruka decides to continue to strive to become a princess. In the present, Haruka's parents are taking her to Noble Academy, a boarding school that she wanted to attend. As they dropped her off, she marveled at how big the school was. She locates her dorm room and becomes very excited. She practices her curtsy in the mirror when her roommate, Nanase Yui, arrives. Haruka quickly became embarrassed. They introduced themselves. The two take a tour of the dorm, learning about the cafeteria, the lesson room and the school's main greeting, "gokigenyou." Along the way, she sees student council president, Kaido Minami, passing through the hall. Minami also passes by another new student, Amanogawa Kirara, who is looking for her room. Haruka and Yui then head outside and discussed the school's history. Yui then tells her that her dream is to become a picture book author and asks Haruka what her dream is. She is about to announce her dream of becoming a princess when she once again becomes embarrased. She distracts Yui before running into the forest. As she stops, she takes out the charm she received from Kanata and begins to doubt her dream when suddenly, a light pink dog pops out of the bushes and trips on one of her ears. Haruka becomes surprised of a dog talking and screamed. Then, out of nowhere, a small purple bird carrying a chest swooped from the sky and started to attack her. The agitated bird says that he and his sister are royal fairies from the Hope Kingdom. In the distance, Close is seen on a rooftop and he overhears them. Haruka fixes the puppy fairy's ears so she would not trip on them. The bird introduces the two of them as Aroma and Pafu, and their homeland, the Hope Kingdom, is in danger. Just as Aroma is about to speak, the sky and forest darken and the flowers around them wither, and Close appears, not wanting them to revive the legendary Princess Pretty Cure, which intrigues Haruka. Yui then catches up with her and Close decides to target her dream. He then uses his powers to lock Yui's dream of being a picture book author and created a Picture Book Zetsuborg. He orders it to attack them and Haruka, Pafu and Aroma run away. Haruka then discovers that Yui is locked inside a cage. As they were chased, they fall and Aroma drops the chest, with a Princess Perfume falling out, with Haruka eyeing it curiously, noticing a keyhole. Close and the Zetsuborg appear and Haruka asks why he did this to Yui, and he tells her about how worthless dreams are. Haruka says he could not just do that and she tells him that her dream is to become a princess as she reached for the charm in her pocket. She then announces it once more as the charm glows, turning into a key. Noticing it, Close tells her to hand it over, but she does not, and after Aroma tells her to use it in the Princess Perfume, she is hesitant at first. The two fairies try to hold him back, but he pushes them away. Haruka then gains enough confidence to protect Yui's dream and goes to fight it. Using the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, she transforms into Cure Flora, the princess of flowers. As she transformed, the flowers around them were restored and the sky became light again. When she completed her transformation, Flora was very surprised at the way she looked now. Aroma tells her that she had to fight it, and at first she did not know much about fighting, but soon after, she was able to push the Zetsuborg back and overpower it. Then, she changes into her Mode Elegant and used Floral Tourbillon to purify it. Close then teleports away. Using the Dress Up Key, she unlocks the cage Yui was trapped in and her dream has been freed. Aroma then continued to explain what they were doing. They are trying to locate the legendary Pretty Cure to help defend Hope Kingdom and were representatives of Prince Kanata. Flora recognized the name as Aroma showed her a projection of him. She was very surprised to find out that the young boy who gave her the Dress Up Key a few years ago is now an actual prince. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Haruka moves to Noble Academy. *Haruno Haruka makes her first appearance as well as transforming into Cure Flora for the first time. *Cure Flora uses Floral Tourbillon for the first time. *Close makes his debut. *Minami, Kirara and Prince Kanata make their first appearance. *Haruka meets Pafu and Aroma for the first time. *The Hope Kingdom is mentioned by Aroma Trivia *Like the other lead Cures before her, Haruka freaks out when she hears Pafu and Aroma speaking. ** She was also surprised after she transformed into a Pretty Cure and did not know how to use her powers for the first time. *The villainous background music from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure was heard in one scene. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka/ Cure Flora Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Prince Kanata *Nanase Yui *Haruno Moe *Haruno Ibuki *Kaido Minami *Amanogawa Kirara Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes